


Stripping

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Weasley finds herself in need of extra money. The local strip club's amateur night is the perfect solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp-humpdrabbles Humpathon 2015 for EXARTEMARTE's prompt: "Rose, or other suitable female if you prefer, needs money. A club in Knockturn Alley runs an amateur strippers night, where a girl can earn a Galleon or two taking her clothes off."  
> I couldn't help adding a pervy Blaise into the mix :/

Rose hated being broke. She hated the fact that she was too stubborn to ask her parents or Uncles for help. Oh, they would help her, but she wouldn’t ask. No, Rose Weasley was going to do this on her own.

Stepping up onto the platform, she took a deep breath. Her heels clacked on the fibreglass as she walked to the centre of the stage, drawing the attention of one or two of the bored-looking men in the audience. Rose knew that the amateur nights were never really popular, but if it paid her rent that week, then she was happy. Her breath shuddered through her as the music started.

She had chosen a mid-tempo song by a popular Muggle band, one that she could easily sway along to while taking her clothing off. Looking out over the audience, her eyes fell on one man in particular. It was difficult to see his dark skin with all the lights off except for the ones over the stage, but she knew he was there; he was always there. He seemed to lean forward as she ran her hands over her breasts.

Rose’s pulse increased as she writhed in time to the music. This is the real reason she came here: the man who sat and watched her so intently from the shadows. It was easy to imagine him with his hand on his cock, stroking slowly as she danced for him; just for him.

Blaise leant back in the soft chair he regularly occupied on the amateur nights. His eyes were fixed on the redhead on the stage who was very slowly exposing more and more of her plump, young flesh. She was the only reason he continued to return each and every week. There was just something about knowing who she was – who her parents were – that got him off faster than any of the professionals. He licked dry lips as he stroked his hand along his cock.

The revealing of her breasts had his breath hitching and his hand speeding up. He wanted to reach out and touch so badly, but he held back, not wanting to get thrown out. She ran her hands down her middle, pushing her breasts up and out as she moved. This was the point he usually gave in, but tonight, he held on. He lengthened his strokes as her fingers slipped into the waistband of her miniskirt. He was unable to look away as she turned from him and slid the skirt down to the floor. The lacy knickers she wore made it look like she was naked and Blaise, unable to help it, could easily picture himself with her, thrusting in until she screamed her release.

His breath left him as he reached his climax. His body spasmed over and over, leaving him spent and panting in the chair. It could have been a few minutes or a few hours before he came around and by then she was gone. Again.


End file.
